The invention relates to systems for interconnecting electronic modules or poles (e.g., power converters).
Power converter systems, particularly those that provide large levels of power (e.g.,  greater than 1 Mwatt), are often assembled in the form of one or more groups or banks of lower power level converter modules. The level of power supplied by such systems is roughly the aggregate of the power provided by each of the power converter modules. Assembling a power converter system as a set of power converter modules has maintenance and reliability advantages. In particular, if a power converter module fails, the power converter system continues to operate (albeit at a lower power level) while the defective power converter module can be replaced or xe2x80x9chot-swapped.xe2x80x9d
The invention relates to a system, for example an interconnection system, for providing signals to a number of independently controllable or selectable electronic modules.
In a general aspect of the invention, the interconnection system includes a first plurality of connection terminals associated with each and every one of the plurality of electronic modules and a second plurality of connection terminals associated with the plurality of electronic modules except a first one of the electronic modules.
In another aspect of the invention, the interconnection system includes a substrate having first connection terminals associated with each and every one of the independently controllable electronic modules; second connection terminals associated with the independently controllable electronic modules except a first one of the electronic modules.
In still another aspect of the invention, the interconnection system for providing signals to independently controllable electronic modules, including a first substrate associated with a first one of the independently controllable electronic modules. The first substrate includes first connection terminals for receiving control signals to control each and every one of the independently controllable electronic modules and second connection terminals for receiving control signals to control each of the independently controllable electronic modules except a first one of the electronic modules.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a system includes independently controllable electronic modules, a first one of the modules including first and second connection terminals, the second connection terminals associated with all but one of the independently controllable electronic modules and electrically connected to the first connection terminals.
Embodiments of these aspects of the invention may include one or more of the following features.
Conductive traces extend between the second connection terminals and the first connection terminals. The second plurality of connection terminals are electrically connected to the first plurality of connection terminals. The interconnection system further includes a third plurality of connection terminals associated with each of the plurality of electronic modules except the first electronic module and the second electronic module. The interconnection system further includes a fourth plurality of connection terminals associated with the plurality of electronic modules except the first one of the electronic modules, the second one of the electronic modules, and the third one of the electronic modules.
The first plurality of connection terminals includes a first subset of connection terminals associated with a first one of the electronic modules and positioned at a first location on the first plurality of connection terminals. The second plurality of connection terminals includes a second subset of connection terminals associated with the first one of the electronic modules and positioned at a second location on the second plurality of connection terminals, corresponding to the first location on the first plurality of connection terminals, the second subset of connection terminals electrically connected to the first subset of connection terminals.
The first plurality of connection terminals includes a third subset of connection terminals associated with a second one of the electronic modules positioned at a third location on the first plurality of connection terminals. The second plurality of connection terminals includes a fourth subset of connection terminals associated with the second one of the electronic modules and positioned at a fourth location on the second plurality of connection terminals corresponding to the third location on the first plurality of connection terminals, the fourth subset of connection terminals electrically connected to the third subset of connection terminals.
The first plurality of connection terminals and the second plurality of connection terminals include connection terminals associated with a common ground signal, a precharge control signal and a logic power control signal. Each of the first plurality of connection terminals of the second plurality of connection terminals includes an upper gate signal (On+), a lower gate signal (Onxe2x88x92), a current feedback signal (Ifb), a voltage feedback signal (Vfb), and a temperature signal (Temp) associated with the first one of the electronic modules and the second one of the electronic modules, respectively.
In another aspect of the invention, the interconnection system includes a substrate having first connection terminals associated with each and every one of the independently controllable electronic modules; second connection terminals associated with the independently controllable electronic modules except a first one of the electronic modules. The substrate also has conductive traces extending between the second connection terminals and the first connection terminals.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a system for distributing control signals from a controller includes a chain of sequentially-connected independently controllable electronic modules, an initial one of the electronic modules including first connection terminals adapted to receive the control signals from the controller, and a sequential one of the electronic modules including second connection terminals configured to receive only a subset of the control signals. In one embodiment of this aspect of the invention, the subset of the control signals received by the second connection terminals include control signals for all but one of the independently controllable electronic modules.
With this arrangement, control signals are provided to a bank of independently controllable or selectable electronic modules (e.g., power converter modules) in a systematic and reliable manner. Although the control signals required by the electronic modules are not the same, the interconnection system advantageously allows for the use of identical connectors and cabling for electrically connecting the individual electronic modules. Thus, the need for custom-made cables or auxiliary hardware (e.g., xe2x80x9cjumpersxe2x80x9d) for physically configuring the distribution of the control signals is eliminated. For example, there is no risk of using the wrong connector or cable. Using identical connectors and cabling increases reliability and reduces the cost of the overall system.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.